Ficlet that has twists and turns
by Laura aka Rose
Summary: A ficlet inspired by the HHSA, R/Hr, H/G, R/L, H/Hr, D/G


Disclaimer- everything belongs to JK Rowling 

        (6th year- March) 

Harry and Ginny were approaching their 6-month anniversary, as were Hermione and Ron. They all had been Boyfriend/Girlfriend for quite a while, and on weekends, you couldn't see one without the other. Hermione became Chaser on the Qudditch team, Ginny became Keeper, and Ron became Beater. However, the only reason things were like this was because of certain thoughts in people's heads…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

            (6th year beginning) 

            "Harry, wait up!" I called early Saturday Morning. "I'm going to try-outs remember? There isn't anytime for studying!"

            "Is this Prefect-I'm-the-top-student-in-every-class-because-I-study-when-there-is-just-thirty-seconds Hermione Granger? You've been invaded by something," Harry joked as he turned around and smiled that smile that made me melt whenever I saw it.

            "Ha-ha. I'm not THAT bad!"

            "Mudblood, if you're trying to get on the team just because Potty's your friend, you're in big trouble. I bet your ickle god-sister, Rosemary, will buy your way on the team because everybody knows Mudbloods can't play for shit!" Draco Malfoy started in on me as we passed him on his way to the library. I can't believe his crack on Rose that is so unfair! She would never in a million years cheat like Malfoy's do! She's always taught me to be better than Malfoy's, not to stoop to their level. I can to play Chaser, I'm better than my brother, and he and Charlie almost played at the World Cup with Japan!

            "I don't recall asking YOUR opinion baka. You've never seen me play, and Rose would NEVER do that, your just saying that because your cousin, Benjamin, has had a crush on her for 15 years, and she married Charlie Weasley! As if she would ever consider being with a *shudder* MALFOY," I retorted, when Harry cursed him, and flew him into Mcgonagall. I'm in deep shit!

            "What is going on here?" she asked, looking at us three.

            "Hermione and I were going to Q-tryouts, when Malfoy showed up making a remark that Hermione couldn't play for, umm," Harry stumbled, not want to swear in front of a teacher.

            "Spit it out, Potter," she said.

            "Professor, I was just minding my own business when Mudblo-I mean Hermione and Pot- I mean Harry came an-" Malfoy started.

            "Quiet, Malfoy, I did not ask you what happened!" Malfoy shut up.

            "He said I couldn't play for shit, and made a crack on how I was using Harry to get on the team, or having Rose buy my way on the team, but I can play! I'm not cheating! I almost can play better than Dare! He said that because his cousin liked Rose, and she married Char!" Hermione said, breathlessly.

            "He also called Herm Mudblood… twice!" Harry added.

            "I see, if I didn't know Rose, Darien, and Charlie, all of you would have detention and 10 points of each house. Because I know Rose and I know she wouldn't do such a thing, so Malfoy, detention for a week, Prefect badge gone, 50 points off Slytherin, and stripped of your Qudditch team position. Hermione, Potter, go on to tryouts," Mcgonagall declared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            (Friday before Hogsmeade weekend, later in Sept.)

            "Harry?" I heard my name and turned around.

            "Yeah, Gin?" I asked.

            "Umm, Ron said you wanted to ask me something. He asked Hermione out, and she said yes." Ask her something? I'll kill Ron!

            "Um, yea, I did, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

            "Sure!"

            "Great, see you later!" I ran to my dorm. God, I'm going to KILL Ron! He knows I like Hermione, oh well, Gin's pretty too, I'll see what happens tomorrow.

 (THE NEXT DAY err NIGHT err, A MONTH LATER!!!!!!!!!!)    (Still Harry's POV)

            HARRY POTTER'S DIARY! KEEP OUT!!!

                        Well, my life is OK! Herm and Ron are a couple now, and so are Gin and I. I guess those feelings I had for Hermione weren't real… so why do I feel this guilty feeling inside, like I'm betraying somebody? Well, off to a snogging session with my girlfriend! Later!

            Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hermione's POV!)~~~~~~~~~~~

            (Back to the Present aka March)

            I wonder where Ron is? He and I were going to have a picnic together… I'll go to his dorm and find him.

            As I walked upstairs, I heard these weird sounds. I walked into the dorm…

"Ron, Ron? Are you here?" I asked. I walked over to his bed, and screamed. RON AND LAVENDAR WERE SNOGGING LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMMOROW! 

            "Ron? How could you?" I screamed, and then ran out the door in tears. As I ran to my dorm, I heard someone yell my name. I kept running and threw myself onto the bed, crying. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Harry's POV)~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione and Ron were late to dinner. I went up to Gryffindor to see if I could find them. As I entered the common room, I saw Hermione run from the boy's dorms crying. I called out her name, but she kept running. Curious to see what made her cry, I went up to my dorm. I heard funny noises, and what was worse; they were at Ron's bed! I opened the curtains, and pulled Ron off Lavender. It was pretty hard, they were entangled in each other's arms, and it looked like they were about to do it.

            "YOU BASTARD! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH LAVENDER? HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO HAVE TWO GIRLS? YOU JUST MADE HERMIONE CRY GOD DAMN IT! DON'T TRY TO TALK, JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER AND ME! I'M GOING TO GO SEE IF SHE'S OK!" I screamed at Ron. He kept opening his mouth, so I punched him and went to the girl's dorms. I figured Hermione would be in her dorm, so I went there. I heard the same noises I heard in the boy's dorms. Would Hermione cheat on Ron?

            I opened the door, and saw Hermione crying into her pillow.

            "Herm? You OK? I know what Ron did to you, and I don't blame you for crying. Do you need anything? If you need me, I'll be in the common room." I waited for an answer.

            "Leave me alone Ha-harry. I'll come down in a bit." was the only I got from her. 

            When I got down there, Ginny was waiting for me.

            "Hey, Gin!" I greeted my girlfriend joyfully.

            "Hi, Harry, we need to talk," she replied.

            "About what?"

            "Us."

            "Us?"   

            "I can't see you anymore. I really didn't love you it was only a crush. I just was excited that you invited me out, but kissing and hugging you is like kissing my brother. I'm sorry."   

            "It's OK…" 

            "Harry? I'm really sorry."

            "G'bye Gin, I need to do homework."

The end of our relationships we thought were going to last forever. Damn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Third Person)~~~~~~~~~~~~

            (September, 7th year)

            Harry and Hermione were alone in the compartment. Ginny and Draco were snogging somewhere, and the same thing went for Ron and Lavender. Harry noticed that Hermione looked really pretty. They weren't in their robes yet, so Hermione was still in Muggle clothes. It was a somewhat chilly day, so she was wearing these dark blue stretch jeans that were skin-tight to her knees, then flared out to her feet. She had a sleeveless white shirt on with a black circle just a bit off center with a bunch of lines coming out from it, and it was covered in black glitter. She had on shiny pink lip-gloss, and cream glitter eye shadow. Her hair was curly, and hung just a little past her shoulders. (A/N- like her outfit/description? I have those jeans and that top, plus that is how my hair is if I don't blow-dry it. And I have that makeup! :)End A/N)

            "Harry? Umm, do you like me?" Hermione broke the silence.

            "Huh? What do you mean?"

            "I mean, do you like me more than a friend? I've sort of have had a crush on you since 5th year, but I thought it was puppy love, like Ginny had for you."            

            "Umm"

            "I'll leave then." She stood up.

            "No, Hermione, wait!" Harry stood up, and kissed her. It slowly deepened, and soon they were snogging like there was no future. They reached Hogwarts, and were known as the Head Couple. (Head Boy/Girl, hello!)     

            (Graduation)

            "When I first came to Hogwarts, I had no idea what to expect. That was seven years ago. But, every year when I was on the Hogwarts Express, I would wonder about the upcoming year, because there always was a new adventure. I want to thank Ron for helping me, Professor Dumbledore for guiding me, and Hagrid for being my friend. I would also like to thank my girlfriend, Hermione, for always being there. I wanted to do this before, but I'll just ask you now. Hermione, will you please do the honor of marrying me? I promise I'll always protect you, no matter what, and always love you. Please?" Harry got down on one knee and held out the ring, which Sirius had found for him. It was his mother's engagement ring. Hermione stood up, and walked over to the microphone.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, please excuse me for this, but I forgot my speech, because of what just happened. Harry, of course I'll marry you, I love you and would never leave you!" With that, Harry swept her into a kiss, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Everybody cheered and laughed, talking about their graduations. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black just reminisced about theirs, when James asked Lily to marry him in the same fashion.

            "I love you Future Mrs. Potter"

            "I love you, Harry"

THE END 

            This was inspired by recent messages at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HHShippersAnonymous. Un beta'd. Birthday Present for Nightfall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DEDICATED TO THE HHSA AND NIGHTFALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laura aka Rose 


End file.
